JOHN
by C van Zyl
Summary: Julian left Dalton and his old life behind after his confession nine years ago. But then his new best friend and fellow actor, Kelvin, introduces Julian to his new boyfriend, the once infamous Logan Wright. But Logan(or John as he calls himself nowadays) refuses to acknowledge that he knows Julian. And Julian is more than a little irritated about it. Based on CP Coulter's 'Dalton'.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: ****I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

Author's Note:  My obsession with Glee and Jogan is defiantly reaching its peak, although that's not to say that it will start decreasing now… I was visiting my sister in Johannesburg (a big city in South Africa for those of you who don't know) last weekend when I was struck by the idea for this story and I was just itching to get home to my laptop and start writing before I lost the inspiration. So here's some more Jogan for the world, straight from my obsessed mind!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"So you aren't even going to tell me his name?", I sighed into the phone I was speaking into.

Kelvin laughed on the other end of the phone call, "No! I told you it's a surprise.".

"You make it sound like I know him or something.", I looked at myself in the full-length mirror and narrowed my eyes in concentration as I tried to decide whether my stylist's suggestion of the bow tie looked better than the skinny tie I had had on five minutes previously. Deciding I didn't like it, I shook my head at the woman standing behind me and she moved to remove the bow tie.

"Trust me, you don't know him. You would _know_ if you knew him.", Kelvin's voice even turned mushy and pathetic when he spoke about this new mystery boyfriend (at least mystery to me as he refused to tell me his name or show me a picture).

"He's really that hot, huh?", I asked as a smile played over my lips.

Kelvin Paulson was an actor who had starred alongside me in my latest movie. He was a hot gay man who was an actor and modelled for several famous clothes lines. His attractiveness and skills at acting made him popular and sought after in the entertainment industry and his openness and unabashed status as a gay man made him popular among gay and lesbian people alike. Admittedly he wasn't always the sharpest pencil in the box but he was a good friend and very good at what he did for a living (looking hot and crying on cue).

"You have no idea, Julian. Think of the hottest man you've ever seen and my boyfriend is a hundred times more sexy.".

I laughed at this, "But he's got a nice personality too I hope.", I teased lightly.

"He's the most amazing and well-rounded person I've ever met. He's caring and sweet but also passionate and dedicated.", he gushed.

"Don't make me _too_ jealous, Kelvin. You're just emphasising the fact that I still do not have a boyfriend or even a date for tonight.", I teased further.

"You know you could have anyone you wanted right? You're the one who chooses to be alone.", he pointed out.

How right he was. I was Julian freaking Larson for God's sake. Hot, young, rich, famous. I had everything going for me. People had even accepted the fact that I was bisexual. And I could have any guy or girl I wanted. Any except for the only one that I really wanted. The one who I had confessed my love for in a burning building nine years earlier. But that was all before I left Dalton and that life behind.

After the fire, I had left for good. For a while everything was different, until it all became normal. I hadn't seen him or Derek since then. I had completely cut myself off from that part of my life. Nowadays only the most die-hard fans knew that I had ever attended a school, let alone Dalton Academy in Ohio. I had tried to forget and although I could never completely, it was pretty easy to keep the thoughts at bay for most of the time. I had never been able to push the feelings for him away though. They didn't leave me alone. I had tried sleeping with randoms and be wooed by rebounds. But nothing so far had worked and after nearly a decade, I had given up hope of ever being able to move on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts of…him… by Kelvin, "Julian? You there?".

"What? Oh, yeah, no, I'm here. Sorry.", I stumbled over my words.

Kelvin wasn't fazed, "No problem. Hey, I gotta run, meeting my boyfriend in fifteen. See you later,", he was about to end the call before he added, "And just relax- the movie's going to be fucking amazing!".

I tried to smile before saying goodbye and hanging up. I was nervous for tonight. My new movie, in which Kelvin was also starring was a big leap for me. It was a lot grittier, more real. I had been trying to get involved with more mature stuff lately. I was sick and tired of being labelled a child-star as I was headed on the home-stretch towards thirty and at twenty-six, I wasn't too keen on the same type of tween fangirls that I attracted ten years before.

"The movie's great. You're great. Stop worrying, it'll be awesome. Go get them! You're Julian Larson. Julian fucking Larson! A fucking-awesome-hot-sexy-beast-of-an-actor!", I sat in the stationary limo, giving myself a pep talk before stepping out onto the red carpet and facing the scrutinising cameras and endless interviews.

"Sir?", the driver asked me. I could tell he was holding in a laugh watching the normally put-together Julian Larson in a nervous state.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going.", I muttered and straightened my tie before putting on my camera-ready smile and flinging the door open to face the fans.

The walk down the red carpet was expectedly interrupted every three steps. My name was called from seemingly every direction but none of it fazed me. I must have done this a million times, a routine that I've had memorized for years.

Smile, laugh, pose, sign my name on everything presented to me, from an old receipt to some crazy old lady's forehead, and then exchange charming banter with the interviewers, only the ones my manager has told me to talk to that is. Easy peasy.

I met a few co-stars and others involved with the movie and stopped to laugh and greet them as the lights of the cameras flash around us.

I was just starting to wonder where Kelvin and his so-called perfect boyfriend were when I caught sight of the most unexpected and, I still swear to this day, unwelcome sight I could have imagined.

There, in all of his blonde-haired and green-eyed glory, was the biggest asshole, worst-and-best-thing-to-have-ever-happened-to-me, John Logan Wright III.

My mind hadn't properly processed this information when something else caught my eye. Kelvin. Or at least Kelvin's hand. Which appeared to be attached to Logan's hand.

_HUH?_

"Julian!", my eyes were pulled away from the confusingly linked hands and I found the two men standing right in front of me. _How did they get over here so fast? What is even going on? I can't believe Logan is here._

"_Logan?_", I asked before I could even do anything else and stared incredulously at the tall blonde man in front of me. He had changed a lot. His hair was longer and he even had a little stubble. His eyes were the same but the expression in them was one that I barely knew. I'm surprised that I was even able to recognise him from a distance. His expression faltered at the sound of my voice and I saw the smallest slither of recognition in his eyes before it was gone and all that was left were two beautiful but blankly friendly green eyes.

Kelvin's voice broke the silence but not mine and Logan's eye contact, "Logan? Who's- wait, do you know each other?", Kelvin looked confused while his eyes darted between the two of us.

Logan broke the eye contact and he looked over at Kelvin with a- wait, is that…loving? - smile, "'Course not, I think I would know if I had ever met Julian Larson before, right?", he gave an odd sort of chuckle and held his hand out to me with an air of friendly indifference, "It's nice to meet you, Kelvin's told me all about you.".

_Um. Excuse me? This can't be right. This man is Logan Wright. The man who messed me up so bad that I will never be able to be even remotely normal in my life, the man who I confessed my love to while being held at knife-point by a stalker of mine. He was my best friend for three years, I knew absolutely everything about him and is still, unfortunately, the love of my life and now he's honestly going to stand in front of me after nine years of zero contact whatsoever and try to act like he has never met me? Yeah. Not happening._

"You too. Kelvin's been gushing about you for days now.".

Hold up. I thought I had decided he wasn't going to get away with this act. Clearly another part of me didn't agree.

Kelvin blushed sweetly and Logan reached to take his hand once more.

"Good things I hope.", he laughed charmingly. Stupid asshole.

"Of course.", I smiled, albeit tightly.

Kelvin grinned in delight, "Well, I had to make sure that Julian would like you, John, he's my best friend you know.".

_John? He goes by John now? He hates his first name! _

My acting skills pulled me through my shock and I managed a light laugh, "And as his best friend I need to make sure that his boyfriends are of the best quality.", I teased.

"Well then I hope I've passed the test.", Logan, or should I say _John_, joked back, moving his arm around Kelvin's waist. I saw this simple gesture in the corner of my eye and stiffened even more.

"Of course you do, babe, you're perfect to me.", Kelvin grinned and, to my utter horror, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Logan's lips. If that wasn't bad enough, once they broke apart, Logan kissed Kelvin again, this time a little more passionately.

I was starting to feel sick. As in really, terribly ill. _This isn't real. It can't be. This has _got_ to be some sick joke. Some idiot is going to jump out from behind a camera man and tell me I've been punk'd or something. This man isn't Logan, he's not the man who I love._

It was too much for me to handle and I made a quick excuse and rushed off past the screaming fans and cameras and into the building where I sought out the quiet of the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review? Next chapter on Wednesday!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter**

Author's Note: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's so short, I'm actually very embarrassed that it isn't even 1000 words... Thank you to everybody who's taken time to read this and I hope you'll continue!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I managed to avoid both Kelvin and Logan, so called John, for the rest of the night and didn't even think about going to the after-party. The premiere had been spectacular, everyone had loved it. Except for me. Logan had ruined the whole fucking thing for me. My mind was on him the entire time and I couldn't think of anything other than why the hell he was with Kelvin, why he was going by John all of a sudden, how they had met and why Logan had pretended like we didn't know each other. Did he really hate me _that_ much? Did I repulse him? Had I scarred him for life with my confession? The last few days I had been at Dalton were a blur of tears and regrets so I wasn't even sure of the last thing I had said to him or he had said to me.

I was prepared to promise myself never to speak to Logan or even Kelvin after the night of the premiere but my manager literally forced me into a waiting car which took me to some Hollywood party. The paparazzi were there, obviously having been tipped off by the hosts of the party.

The party included the same type of fake extravagance which I detested and I was wondering how much longer I would have to stay there while getting another drink when someone appeared next to me and started to speak.

"Hey.", the man next to me, after asking for a beer from the man behind the bar, began.

I looked up in surprise and found none other but Logan fucking Wright there. Without Kelvin by his side I wondered whether he would bother keeping up his charade.

"What are you doing here Logan?". I didn't even know what I meant by that question myself. Did I mean here at the party or here in LA with Kelvin?

"I can't believe you guessed my second name like that. Not many people know it, not even Kelvin.", he gave a chuckle. Clearly he was still going to pretend like we were strangers, "Have you been stalking me?", his voice was still light and teasing but I figured that this was the perfect opportunity to really get to the bottom of this. Keeping my voice light as well, I went along with his little act, keeping a close eye on his face for hints of the old Logan, "Stalking? No, I don't stalk people. I've had a stalker before though. His name was Adam, he was a pretty big pyscho and managed to hurt a lot of my friends. My people managed to keep it out of the media but maybe you knew about it? It all went down at my old school, Dalton Academy. Hey, where did you go to school?".

He took a drink of his beer but somehow kept his face suitably neutral, just like he really didn't know anything. Hell, he was a really good actor.

"Shit, that sounds serious. Did you get hurt?", he smoothly changed the topic and avoided the question.

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for a couple of days. More emotional damage really.".

"God that must have been awful.".

Why was he doing this to me? Why didn't he want to admit that he knew me? "Yeah, a lot of shit went down during this huge fire when Adam held me and my friends hostage. He forced me to confess my love for my best friend. His name was Logan. That's funny right? He has the same name as you.", now what was he going to do, huh?

"My name's not Logan. It's John, reme-"

"And he looked just like you too.", I cut Logan off, I wanted answers and I was so done playing these stupid pretend games with him.

"Probably just a coincidenc-"

"And both of you have the name John Logan Wright III. So what I'm really confused about it why you decided to act like you don't know me, Logan?", I finally got down to the real question. Logan looked furious and flustered by this point and I could see him beginning to lose his temper rapidly just like when we had been at school, "For fuck's sake, listen Julian, it's a long story and- I just can't- don't do this now okay?".

"Don't do what now?", Kelvin asked, walking up to us with an intrigued look on his face.

"Nothing, we were just chatting, weren't we, John?", I answered serenely. It felt so good to have the upper hand.

Logan took a quick calming breath and placed a smile on his face before sliding an arm around Kelvin and giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, I was just about to come and find you.".

Before Kelvin could answer I put down my half-finished drink and said to them, "I'm leaving now anyway so, see you guys.".

Kelvin looked at me with surprise, "Really? Already? You sure you don't want to stay?", he had a right to look slightly confused, I was usually never one to leave a party early.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I should probably just go and catch up on my sleep. Bye Logan, nice to see you again.", I added before walking away hearing Kelvin ask Logan, "Why does he call you Logan?".

And Logan answered while I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head, "I guess because he said I reminded him of someone named Logan.".

I left the party with a small smile on my face. Yeah, Logan was never one for keeping secrets from me before and I was sure as hell going to get to the bottom of this one.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be up soon, please review and tell me what you think so far :D - CvZ


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter.**

A/N: Hello people! Thank you to everyone who's read and followed this:) Nothing else to say so...enjoy! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Hey Julian, I got your number from Kelvin and I was wondering if I could ask you something. I know we don't know each other that well but you're his best friend and I would really like your opinion on this. Um, yeah, so call me back…please…. Okay, bye. Oh! And it's John by the way.".

I stared at my phone once the voicemail had finished. _What the hell was that?_ Logan was calling me? He had sounded so different. He sounded unsure of himself, nervous even. More like this John character he insisted on calling himself.

It had been weeks since I had spoken to Kelvin, I was trying to avoid running into Logan again and since the two of them seemed, at least according to all the articles and pictures in the magazines, to be inseparable I was forced to avoid Kelvin as well. But now Logan was getting a hold of me himself? And he wanted to talk about Kelvin? This was seriously weird. But… I was still on a mission to get an answer out of Logan as to why he wanted to pretend that we had never met before. So I guessed speaking to Logan, especially if Kelvin wasn't going to be there, was maybe a good idea after all.

He picked up after only one ring, clearly he was very eager to speak to me.

"Hello?", his voice still sounded different to the Logan I had known back at Dalton.

"Hey Logan, it's Julian.", my voice held the confidence I felt knowing that there was no way that he could keep up his John-pretence if it was just us talking on the phone without anyone else around.

"Uh, my name is still John…", it was cute that he was trying so hard.

"Yeah, okay Logan. What did you want me to call you back for? You said it was important?", I disregarded his comment and got straight to the point.

He sighed in what seemed to be resignation. It seemed he wasn't going to be fighting very hard. I added that to my mental list of things that made this Logan different from the one I had known. Maybe nine years _was_ long enough for someone to change completely. The other question that I now had to find an answer for was whether this was a change for the better or not.

"Yeah. Well, I guess it is…But, uh, I was wondering, you know this probably isn't the best thing to talk about over the phone…Do you think you could meet me somewhere? I don't know, maybe the coffee shop around the corner from Hill Street?".

"Wow. Sounds urgent. Okay, yeah, I know the one. I'll be there in thirty.",

Was my curiosity tickled? Uh, yeah, you could you say that.

"Great, I'll see you soon. Bye.".

"Bye.".

I hung up and spent the rest of the next half an hour coming up with the wildest possibilities as to why Logan suddenly needed to talk to me.

I came up the worse idea while I was walking to the coffee shop. What if Logan was going to propose to Kelvin and he wanted my advice on the ring or something!? Oh God. This new John person wasn't the guy I was still in love with but he was still Logan, at least he looked like him, and I didn't think I could bare having to watch him getting married to someone else like this. Especially not my best friend.

"Hey, thanks so much for coming. I know this is a little sudden.", Logan was already there sitting at one of the smaller tables in a corner.

"No problem.", was all I said before putting down my coat and going to order my own coffee. I was still a little shaken by my latest idea and the possibility that it might be real.

When I came back and took a seat opposite him, he looked nervous and I was about to start wishing him, with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster, congratulations on his upcoming engagement when he started speaking, "So, you know how Kelvin's birthday's coming up? Well, I was thinking of throwing him a surprise party and I thought it would be best if you were involved in some of the decision-making.".

Oh. Okay. Well that wasn't as serious as I thought it was going to be…

"Uh, yeah. Wow, that sounds like an awesome idea. What did you have in mind?", I tried to cover up my relief.

Logan didn't seem to notice and began to tell me his plans, "Well first of course, we need to find a place. A club would be cool but I think he would prefer it to be at a house. It can't be at his house because the logistics of getting in there to set up without him being around might be a little complicated. It can't be at my place because it's way too small. Do you think you might be able to agree to having it at your place?".

I sighed internally. I really didn't like house-parties. Especially not at my house. For Logan though I gave a smile and spoke in my best and most fake voice, "Of course it should be at my house. What a great idea.".

Stupid Logan and his stupid John-ish-fake-stupid-pathetic-lies-and-pretending-to-be-nice-and-friendly-when-I-know-that-he-is-the-most-unkind-and-selfish-person-ever managed to distract me throughout our little coffee-meeting so that I never got round to confronting him about why he didn't want to acknowledge that we knew each other from before.

I went home seething when I only realised this after Logan had already left to go and meet up with Kelvin. Why was it that Logan always managed to make me angry?

* * *

Planning the party meant that Logan would have to be constantly at my house. This could be a good thing. For several reasons:

I could have some time alone with him to confront him about this refusal to acknowledge our past thing.

Logan _did_ use to be my best friend and I hadn't seen him in nine years so it would be genuinely nice to spend some time catching up with my ex-best friend.

As much I as hated having to admit it, Logan was still the man that I loved and being around him did feel good.

The whole surprise party was a pretty good idea and it should be at my house and I should be helping to organise it since Kelvin was my best friend.

The next morning was spent in a frantic panic as I rushed around my house cleaning up the old dirty mugs and stressing about what Logan would think about my home and décor and shit like that. Logan still mattered to me, almost too much actually, and the part of me that was in love with him still wanted to impress him.

When he finally arrived at eleven, as was planned during our coffee…uh…. date (?), I offered him some coffee, I was all prepared to lull him into a sense of security before I started asking the important questions, and we sat down in my lounge to "discuss the party".

"So Logan,", I began. He forgot to correct me and I took that as a good sign, "what exactly are you playing at?".

His expression was unreadable. Even for me. Damn him and his sudden and incredible ability to keep secrets from me. Maybe it just because I hadn't seen him for nine years…yeah, that was it.

"You know Julian I don't know what I ever did to offend you but you don't seem to like me very much. Why do you insist that I'm someone I'm not?".

His quiet, calm and completely un-Logan-like tone of voice snapped something inside me.

"For fuck's sake, Logan! Why are you pretending like we've never met? Why won't you acknowledge that you and I know each other? What did _I_ ever do to _you_?", I stomped around the lounge, no longer able to sit and contain my anger. This whole ridiculous _thing_ had been going on for way too long now and I needed some _fucking_ answers.

"Julian, pleas-", he was using the same fucking tone of voice and it raked against my nerves.

"NO! Answer me, Logan! What did I do? Is it because I said I loved you? Is it because I left so suddenly? Are you really _that_ ashamed of me? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME?!".

He stood up and walked cautiously towards me with outstretched hands and a strange look on his face, "Juli-".

"JUST TELL M-", was my voice breaking? No. I couldn't fucking cry in front this bastard. Shit, he was such a horrible, lying shit. Maybe it was better that we didn't acknowledge our past, then we could just pretend that I had never embarrassed both of us by giving in to Adam and confessing my fucking love for said stupid shit!

"_JULES!_", he shouted, getting my attention and shutting me up, _Had he just called me Jules? Oh my fuck! Did he just acknowledge that we had been best friends?!_ , "Will you please just shut up for one minute so that I can try to explain?".

I tried to give my best haughty glare as I turned and sat on an armchair, waiting expectantly for him to explain.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you idiot. It was me. It _is_ my fault if anyone's. I just… God, I don't even know why I did it. I've been going by John for a couple of years now. I guess I wanted to turn a new leaf or some shit like that. I tried to forget the past. Forget all that horrible stuff that went down in the fire. And I knew you and Kelvin were good friends so when I met Kelvin… I just didn't want to expose my past. I had tried so hard to forget it and I knew that I would have to meet you and talk to you and face my past when I was so angry all the time and ruined so many things. It a stupid decision that I never thought through properly. Fuck, I'm sorry Jules. I am. I never meant for you to be upset. I was trying to do the right thing but I've screwed things up for you again.".

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't. It was like my mind just drew up a blank every time I tried to open my mouth to speak. I knew that I had to say something but I had no idea what to say.

"So you and Kelvin? What's with that?". Oh God, really? _That_ was the best thing I could come up with. No response to Logan's declaration? To the answer that I finally got from him?

He stared at me, rightly, in confusion but didn't question my strange changing of topics.

"Yep. He's great, isn't he?". The atmosphere was more than a little awkward.

I nodded.

"What about you? A girlfriend? Boyfriend?", he broke the silence.

"Nope.".

"Oh.".

The attempt at measly small-talk to hide to painful silence fell to bits and we were forced to sit in the awkward knowledge that there was no way around the topic we both knew we needed to discuss.

"Uh, I think we should… plan the party. And then leave each other alone. There's way too much weird history between us and I think we can both agree that this is awkward. Maybe pretending that we don't know each other is best.", I was rambling. Saying anything to fill the silence. But there was also a part of me that believed what I was saying. That maybe my life would be better without Logan. It was certainly simpler, and everyone knew simpler equalled better. Right? Yeah, maybe John _was_ better than Logan.

Logan, John, looked at me with an indiscernible expression and paused for thought for a while before saying in a reserved voice, "If it's what you want.".

Was it what I wanted? Really what I wanted…?

"It makes everything a lot simpler... John. Let's plan the party.".

* * *

A/N: Last chapter coming soon :D -Cloey


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own anything related to Glee or 'Dalton' by CP Coulter. **

A/N: HI! Last chapter of this story:) Hope you enjoyed it! I'm also going to be posting a domestic!Jogan soon, so I hope you'll check it out!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

We planned the party. And made polite small-talk. And pretended. And lied to ourselves that the extent of our relationship was only a mutual friendship with Kelvin.

Everything was tense though. Tense and awkward and our conversations never lasted longer than absolutely necessary. We got to the point and left each other alone. Nothing else.

The night of the party came along and Kelvin was as surprised as we had expected. He laughed and smiled and kissed John. He never suspected a thing and that was exactly what we wanted.

I kept to myself mainly. After my agreement with John I hadn't been myself. I wasn't as alive as I had been. Wasn't myself. I did my part as the host but as soon as I could I made my way, unnoticed, to my bedroom to escape the crowd of people socialising in my house.

* * *

"Julian?".

"John. Is there something you need?", I needed to be alone. I was tired of lying and I just couldn't deal with him.

He stood in the doorway and looked uneasy, "No, I was just wondering where you were…", he was what? John wasn't supposed to wonder about where I was. He seemed to remember this and tried to rectify his previous words, "Uh… Kelvin was asking about you.".

I let his slip-up pass and answered, "I'm just a little tired. I'll come out again in a while.". He needed to leave. John didn't leave his boyfriend's surprise party and his boyfriend to come and speak to his boyfriend's best friend who he had only met a couple of months ago.

"Okay…", he turned to go before changing his mind suddenly and striding into my room and towards where I was standing by my bed.

"I can't do this Julian. I can't keep on lying about us to everyone out there", he pointed in the direction of my living room where the party continued, "I miss you Jules. And I want to be Logan again.".

I shook my head at him. First of all, he was standing _way_ too close to me. Secondly, he and I had made an agreement that he would be John and I would be Kelvin's best friend and we wouldn't talk about anything past the weather and maybe Kelvin.

"You can't do this John. We have an agreement. You agreed to this.".

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!", he fisted his hands together to keep from shaking me by my shoulders.

"Stop it John. You can't change things now. Now go out there and be Kelvin's perfect, loving boyfriend and forget that you ever had these thoughts.".

He was silent as he stared at me with fury and I could almost see him shaking with the effort it took him not to scream and swear at me. Until suddenly he broke and the old Logan took my face in his hands and roughly smashed our lips together.

The kiss was passionate and angry and as much as I wanted to push him away, the love of my life was pushing me down onto the bed and I was helpless to my release of a multitude of emotions.

I was completely at his mercy until I felt his hands struggling with my belt and I was ripped out of my euphoric haze and forced back into the real world.

"Stop.", I pushed against his bare chest (when had our shirts come off anyway?), "Get off me John.".

"Jul-", he moved away from me and sat on the opposite side of the bed while trying to speak but I cut him off and said in a uncompromising voice, "No John. This is wrong. Your boyfriend, my best friend, is in the next room and you love him. You got your pent-up anger out, now go back to Kelvin and forget this ever happened.".

He still looked angry so clearly he hadn't released all of his pent-up fury, "But you love me!".

My face gave nothing away, "I had feelings for Logan. He's not around anymore and you aren't him. You made a decision, now stick with it.".

I moved away from the bed, put my shirt back on and left John in my room before he could argue.

The party ended and I didn't see anything more of John. Later, Kelvin told me he had left and a part of me relaxed because it meant not having to deal with anymore drama for a while. Especially when the party was over and he and I no longer had any reason to talk to each other, other than a few words around Kelvin.

* * *

Two weeks passed and I thought I might have a chance to properly forget the incident with John at the party when out of the blue there was a knock on my door one Friday night and when I opened the door I found none other than John Wright standing on my doorstep.

"What do you want John? You need to leave, you know you shouldn't be here.". My exasperation was extremely evident.

"We need to talk.", his voice was odd. Not John-like at all.

"No we don't. Go away.".

He pushed past me and strode into my house, "This is important.".

"What is it? Hurry up and tell me so that you can leave.", I shut the front door and followed him into the living room where he turned around to face me.

"I told Kelvin.", he began and gave me no time to take in his words before continuing, "I told him about Logan. Who he is, his history with you and your confession during the fire… And what happened at his surprise party.".

My eyes widened in anger and shock, "What the hell?! Why the _fuck_ would you do that?".

"I also broke up with him.".

I sat down heavily on the couch and put my head in my hands.

"Why?", I asked, looking back up at him.

"Because I am _done_ with John. And lying and keeping secrets. I'm setting things straight and I'm here tell you exactly what's going to happen from now on.". His voice sounded like Logan: forceful and unwilling to change. I kept quiet and waited to listen on.

"I'm Logan, I'm in love with you, I'm asking you to forgive me for what I put you through in the past few months and to make up for everything, I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow night and afterwards I'm going to ask you to be my boyfriend and hopefully you'll say yes because you can still find some of those old feelings you told me about in that fire. And then I'm going to kiss you.".

I stared at him in disbelief. And when the shock subsided I gave a small smile, "Sounds like a plan, Lo. But I can think of a better one… one where you just skip to the kissing-me part right now.".

And when I felt his lips on mine, I knew for sure that John was never coming back.

* * *

A/N: Wow! For a while I kind of thought I would never end up finishing this story but thank goodness I pushed through and forced myself to sit down and write because it's kind of become my favourite of my Jogan stories. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought: ) – Cloey van Zyl


End file.
